


Décor

by spinner_atropos



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody had to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décor

**Author's Note:**

> Written before [the XKCD](http://xkcd.com/508/) comic came out.

Ray had gotten shotgun on the way home, leaving Egon and Peter to the back seat.

"Okay, there's something I've wondered about Janine for a while now, and you can't deny you know the answer,” Peter said out of the blue. Egon gave him a suspicious look. "Does the carpet match the drapes?

Winston made a funny noise. Egon's expression went blank as he racked his brain for a non-literal meaning to the peculiar idiomatic phrase Peter had used. Obviously he found it--his eyes narrowed and his expression promised dire things for Peter, who slid away from him until he was pinned against the door. He probably wasn't in any actual danger now--Egon's revenge was wickedly creative and always came when you least expected it. "C'mon, I can't be the only one who's wondered. Just don't tell her I asked--uh, hey Ray, you sure there's isn't room for me up there?"

"We're sure," Winston and Ray replied in chorus.

"C'mon Egon, I didn't mean anything by it. Stop looking at me like that... a little help here, guys?..."


End file.
